


I've Got A Bad Case of Lovin' You

by Erandri



Series: 365 Days of McDanno [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bad Flirting, Doctor Danny - Freeform, M/M, Minor Injuries, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pre-Relationship, Steve is Not Smooth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 11:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13247520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erandri/pseuds/Erandri
Summary: There are cheaper ways to flirt with your doctor than getting yourself admitted to the hospital





	I've Got A Bad Case of Lovin' You

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for my cheesy title

“Steven,” Danny says as he enters the exam room, sliding the curtain shut behind him and flipping through a folder, “I figured it was you when they said someone got shot by a drone. What, regular bad guys not macho enough for you now? You gotta fight robots now too?”

“Hello Danny, it’s good to see you too,” Steve says, ignoring the fluttering in his stomach when he first sees Danny and feeling an unnatural amount of pleasure when Danny shuts his folder with a roll of his eyes and pulls up a stool. Danny immediately starts cutting at his pant leg, pulling it away from the wound. The EMT's had bandaged him up to stop the bleeding but Danny still has to remove the bullet. He takes it out of his leg quickly, barely giving Steve a chance to grunt in pain before Danny starts stitching him up with quick, efficient movements. Steve watches Danny's hands as he works, appreciating the strength and dexterity Danny shows as he ties off each one of his stitches.

“So what happened this time, Captain America?” Danny asks, drawing him out of completely inappropriate thoughts of Danny’s hands and what else they could be good at, “You get in a fight with Iron Man?” Danny smiles at his own joke and ties off the last of his stitches.

“You watch too many movies.”

“I have a thirteen-year-old daughter with a massive crush on Chris Evans, you wanna tell my kid she can’t watch The Winter Soldier on movie night?”

Steve suspects that Danny’s daughter isn’t the only one in the house with a crush on Chris Evans but he’s not dumb enough to say so out loud.

“And since when do you actually come to the hospital? Getting tired of battlefield triage?” Danny finishes taping the last side of the gauze bandage over his wound and looks up at him with a smile,  “Or did you just want to see me again?”

“Why can’t it be both?” he says, lowering his voice and giving Danny a smile that’s not quite so innocent as the one he greeted him with. It’s true that he’s been going to the hospital more often for injuries far less severe lately. Bumps, bruises, scrapes, he'll take any chance he can get to go to Queens now. It’s also true that the reason for all his extra trips is sitting right in front of him, looking absolutely indecent in tight blue scrubs. In fact, he’s been taking so many ambulance rides lately that the governor has threatened to dock his paycheck to cover the extra expenses but he figures that in the end, it’s all worth it.

“You’re lucky you’re so cute McGarrett,” Danny says gruffly, looking away as he fills out his paperwork but Steve can see the blush starting on Danny's cheek and the corner of his mouth pulling up a little. “You're all set,” Danny tells him, jotting down one last thing on his papers before tearing the corner off and handing it over. He takes the scrap of paper gingerly and stares at the list of numbers scrawled across it. “It’s my phone number,” Danny explains when he doesn’t make the immediate connection. “I just figured that taking me to dinner would be less expensive than your medical bills.”

With that, Danny smiles and walks out of the exam room, leaving him sitting stunned on the hospital bed. He clutches the piece of paper like a lifeline, watching as Danny spares him one last lance before disappearing around the corner and wonders if now is too soon to call.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://erandri.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
